1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus such as a hard disk drive unit (HDD), and more particularly, to a cover seal covering over a seam provided between an edge around an opening of a housing and a cover for closing the opening.
The term "seam" is referred to in this specification as a portion between the edge and the cover, with or without a gap therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that an HDD employs a cover of a vibration suppression metallic plate so as to reduce noise during reading/writing operation for data. The cover is coupled to a housing body of a box-shape in the HDD for providing a housing. The housing of this type may contribute to reduction in noise by the effect of the vibration suppression metallic plate.
A housing of an HDD should air-tightly enclose a magnetic disk and a magnetic head. For example, in case where a housing is comprised of a pair of members such as a box-shaped housing body and a cover of a vibration suppression metallic plate, a cover seal is adhered to air-tightly close the opening of the housing body. The housing body and cover seal serve to enclose the cover, so that a seam between the housing body and cover is sealed. Since the cover seal can contribute to cost reduction as compared with a packing, the cover seal comes to take the place of the packing as a seal member.
The present inventors have discovered that air flows in the seam between the housing body and cover so that the air causes the cover seal to vibrate during reading/writing operation for data. The present inventors have confirmed that the vibration of the cover seal takes part in noise of the HDD.